trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
Law of Twelve
Story * ACT ONE- Milly is introduced as she uses a birthday candle to try to burn her bedroom carpet. AT gives her Sburb for her birthday, which she promptly begins without knowing the consequences. She haphazardly messes around with what she is presented, much to AT (also her server player)'s dismay. Milly's mom arrives and ignores the nonsense going on in the living room, knowing Milly wouldn't give straight answers if she questioned it anyways. With only a few seconds left on the Cruxtruder, she sets off a set of fireworks, one of which hits the Cruxite artifact, another flying into the kernelsprite just as the meteor hits. Once in the Medium, Milly pus her obnoxious sprite into her sylladex and plans to never use it again after AA says she will show up shortly to help. Meanwhile, in a farm out in the middle of nowhere, Derek (AT) and his First Guardian Phoenix (since his sister has gone missing) plus in his own copy of Sburb. He meticulously acts out the plans he made for his pre-medium entry until the kernelsprite screws everything up everything and flies into the Bird. Derek then goes into a complete panic and smashes his Cruxite artifact as soon as it shows up. AA (Derek's server player) again says she will be there soon to help. (Milly's mom was away from home at the time of entrance, not allowing her to make it to the medium) * ACT TWO- Coral (AA)'s server player GA leaves right after building the necessary objects, leaving her to get someone else's help (RR) for the rest until GA returns, since Milly and Derek are too busy dealing with Coral's future self. Coral, not understanding the whole 'guide' thing, tosses her bassoon into the kernelsprite. Bassoonsprite then flies into a dead frog from the nearby swamp while Coral destroys her Cruxite artifact. Meanwhile, in a mansion in the middle of a forest, Rusty (GA) is trying to figure out who invaded his room while he was using his dad's computer to load Sburb. He eventually finds Saber (RR), whose normal hiding spot was blocked by the Cruxtruder. While throwing things at eachother from across the balconies, Saber accidentally cuts the chain holding up the chandelier, which falls into the kernelsprite. Rusty's dad finally leaves the basement to check what all the noise is (thrown stuff hitting the floor). He realizes Rusty and the strange kid activated the Sburb copy, so he breaks the Cruxite artifact while the kids are distracted. As soon as they enter the medium, Coral shows up with a time-travelling version of her bassoon, snatches Rusty away, and time-travels away, leaving Saber to explore the medium. Rusty's dad goes into the basement to hide away from the imps. * ACT THREE- Coral arrives to Milly's planet (without Rusty) and warns her to 'resist the voices or whatever'. When Milly asks what Coral means, Coral points out the window. Milly, to both her horror and joy, discovers that her planet is completely covered in grass. She tells Milly to kill as many imps as she can while saving enough grist to build a wall around the house. She then tells Rusty to start building a wall around Milly's house. Rusty says there's a 'slight problem', so Coral time-travels away again. Meanwhile, Coral had just dropped Rusty off at Derek's house then went to Milly's planet to help her. Rusty hypocritically complains about how Derek didn't do anything about Milly's terrible handling of the pre-medium preparation. The first guardian imps sit back and watch as Derek and Rusty begin strife-ing, which eventually ends as the Birdsprite tries to attack Rusty, accidentally prototypes him. He then receives Coral's instructions to build house fences so that the firework-chandelier imps don't explode the houses, but decides that he should just go about getting rid of the imps with his own powers. Coral shows up to try to talk him out of it, but she arrives too late and Rusty already teleported off to Milly's planet to do the same. Meanwhile, the Black Queen goes to destroy one of the Dersite towers to try to remove the firework prototyping from the ring, but is ambushed by Jack Noir. (Coral's Guardian was also away from home at the time, so he never made it to the medium either) * ACT FOUR- Coral, before any of the time shenanigans, looks around to see that her planet was covered in smoke. With some exploration, she learns that... her planet is completely desolate except for a few scattered alligators. She eventually runs into Frogasoonsprite again, who used a time-travel device an alligator handed to it and itself to create the time-travelling bassoon Coral later used to go time-travel everywhere. Frogasoonsprite then tells Coral to 'find the timer in my home and fix the end before it ends' before wandering off again. Coral then goes back to her house, climbs up to the first gate, and goes to Rusty's planet, where she time-travels to the past and fetches Rusty, drops him off at Derek's, etc... Later, in the present/future, Saber picks up the knife he used to cut down the chandelier and begins to fight some imps. Once they have been cleared from the main room, Rusty's dad reemerges from the basement with a taxidermied dead woman in his arms. He puts her down and watches as Chandeliersprite flies into her. She is revived as Sisteliersprite, and flies away to the second gate to say hi to her brother Derek after saying bye to Rusty's dad, leaving Saber even more confused than before. Rusty's dad then again returns to the basement. Saber follows him there, but sees that he is gone, and that only a set of broken plane parts and a model Pegasus and dragon, the dragon missing its front claws. Saber, seeing as Rusty has earned a lot of grist already, begins to go a bit alchemy-crazy. * ACT FIVE ACT ONE- Rusty then goes to LOGAF, which Milly has since dubbed the 'Land of Temptation and Evil' since she knows she can't set fire to it. Coral then tells Rusty to at least get rid of all the imps so that the fire from his prototyping doesn't destroy the planet. Unfortunately, the prototyping arrives just as Coral sent the message, setting the planet ablaze. Rusty teleports Milly and as many frogs as he could find (which was a strangely low amount) into Milly's house. He then joins her and explains the stuff her sprite would normally tell her is she didn't have it hidden deep in her Captchalogue, which she alchemizes with Rusty's Wallet Modus to allow her to pick up the cards and point them at something to attack them with. She also alchemises a fireproof suit to wear using a fireproof suitcase Rusty gave her long ago before either of them had Captchalogues. She convinces Rusty to go visit Derek and explain to him all his sprite stuff in order to distract him long enough for her to explore her planet. Rusty then meets his Sisteliersprite on LOOAF, which is now more like the land of Fire and Fantasy. Sisteliersprite explains to the three kids there that the scratch is probably the best way to go for the session, considering Jack and the fire that has since spread throughout all the planets. Rusty, hearing about Jack, teleports away while Coral goes to the future to see what she can change. * ACT FIVE ACT TWO- Saber uses the Gates to visit Prospit, where he sees from a letter gifted to him by this version of the Parcel Mistress describing that Sisteliersprite was technically wrong, and that Jack was killed by the Black Queen, who still has the ring, but cannot wear it without destroying the Prospitian tower mirroring that of the Dersite tower she destroyed. Assuming that she wouldn't be invaded, the White Queen was surprised when her tower was ambushed. Meanwhile, Milly's fireproof suit was damaged in a fight against a First Guardian Imp, leading to her Maid of Space powers automatically teleporting her to the Frog Temple, filled with consorts and frogs looking to escape the fire. They tell her to go to Echidna, which she does after getting Rusty to teleport her there. Echidna offers Milly the choice, which she answers incorrectly, leading to her death. Rusty takes her Sprite card and activates it, launching Fireworksprite directly into Echidna. He then reluctantly kiss-revives Milly, takes her body, drops it onto her Quest Bed and breeds as many frogs as he can. Milly's dream self awakens just as her tower crumbles at the hands of the Black Queen, who then targets Coral's tower to remove the frog from the transformation. She is again teleported away to beside Saber. The White Queen equips her ring and fights the Black Queen while Milly and Saber try to evade the carnage. Meanwhile, Coral goes and visits Milly's Denizen only to see FirEchidnasprite's remains, as she had since exploded due to the lava in the forge (which was on the other side of the planet from Milly's house). She takes a quill and returns to her own planet, where she prepares to activate the scratch. Meanwhile, Rusty calls Derek to finish the frog breeding while Rusty teleports to LOFAD to stop Coral from activating the Scratch. He knocks her out, teleports himself and Coral to Derse, and brings Derek's Dream Self and Sacrificial Slab from Prospit to Derse, awaiting him to finish the frog breeding. * S Cascade- Derek, without telling Rusty, gets bored of the frog breeding, not knowing its importance, and takes a gate to Prospit as Saber and Milly, now on the smaller moon, get sent hurdling down towards Skaia. Milly manages to teleport Saber and Rusty's Dream Self away just as the moon crashes. Saber reappears in the core of Skaia, where a tumor again resides. Rusty's dream self arrives at a Veil Meteor. Rustysprite (aka non-dream self Rusty) destroys the other two towers before returning to Derse and doing the same thing, rendering the rings useless. Both of the Queens fall to their deaths as the Black King kills the White King. Coral reawakens and goes back to LOFAD to retry the scratch. Rusty's dad stops her and tells her to get the frog before running off. She goes to LOGAF to get the Genesis Tadpole and finds it, still incomplete. She sees the scratch starting (Derek's dad used the FirEchidnasprite quill Coral dropped to initiate it) and goes back in time, returns to Derse, goes back into the future, and watches as Rusty reappears and cuts the smaller moon's chain, sending her and Derek flying into the Furthest Ring, with Rusty flying off to Skaia and telling Milly, now a fully ascended Maid of Space, to collect the planets (not Skaia) and escape using a Veil meteor and fenestrated wall, which he then gives her. Rusty then goes back to Derse, while Milly goes to the meteor Rusty's dream self teleported to and collects the three planets she can see (all but her own). Derek takes another gate to Derse's smaller moon. The force of the tumor exploding sends Milly's meteor flying into the veil, knocking her out. The Green Sun is then erased from Paradox Space along with along with the rest of the session. ---- * ACT 6 ACT 1 ACT 1- Noell, at post-scratch Derek's farm, suddenly sees that her first guardian horse has inexplicably lost its power at the same time her Sburb Alpha copy arrives. Oblivious of the implications of that, she distracts her brother with the horse and activates her copy of Sburb. She prototypes her old horse (not the first guardian) and her brother's phoenix plushie at the request of GT. AT takes over the computer and does the rest of the server player's job while GT activates their copy of Sburb without waiting for their dad to get back. Caleb (AG) leaves Noell to figure out the rest herself while he tries to get his dad back home. GG, the server player, then accidentally locks Caleb in the bathroom, where he hid so GT (his brother) wouldn't hear his call to their Dad. As GG complains but doesn't say what GT prototyped, she drops the Cruxite artifact into the bathroom before just getting fed up with GT's antics and Caleb's demands to be let out of the bathroom and storming off to play her copy of Sburb. * ACT 6 ACT 1 ACT 2- During a game of Fiduspawn at Vensan's house, Maaxil receives a message from AC saying that they should start their Sgrub game, which is then appearified over to everyone's hive. Maaxil returns to her hive and activates her copy, having hardly any time to do any of the required things. Cappla, her server player, had no time to return to her hole-in-the-ground of a hive, fortunately having brought her laptop with her to Vensan's house, where she spent more time at than her own home anyway. In a hurry, Maaxil prototyped her Horsaponi. Her Dual-Headed Aquatic Horsebeast had its heads popping through the window of the hive as she entered the medium, so it was double-decapitated upon entry, with the heads promptly falling into the sprite. Meanwhile, Cappla packs up all her stuff she kept at Vensan's hive, slowly dragging away a large metal crate she claims she can't put in her sylladex. After a long while, she drags it out of the hive, allowing Vensan to finaly begin entering the medium. He, unlike Maaxil, has an unusually large amount of time before the meteor strike, giving Cappla time to drop her crate into her hive, accidentally crushing Vensan's Duck lusus and her own Snakupine lusus. She brings Vensan's back, and prototypes it before running off again. Vensan then enters the medium. * ACT 6 ACT 1 ACT 3- Milly, still unconscious, and visits a dream bubble that is void of everyone but several of her dead session-mates. She awakens to see Saber, who ascended after the tumor exploded both his normal self and his dream self, who was asleep atop his quest bed in the center of the bigger portion of Prospit. He then used his (Thief of) Void powers to escape before the tumor exploded. Milly ectobiologizes her session, including Saber and his un-mentioned guardian father using her and Rusty's paradox ghost slime, making them contain the DNA of all four post-scratch kids. * ACT 6 ACT 2 ACT 1- Suzie and Merit enter Medium * ACT 6 ACT 2 ACT 2- Halsar is introduced, Khirim and Midran enter medium * ACT 6 ACT 2 ACT 3- Milly's meteor stuff, Derse's smaller moon lands on Caleb and Brent's planet * ACT 6 ACT 3 ACT 1- Brent and Caleb explore their planet with Coral while Rusty sleeps, Derek goes and helps Noell * ACT 6 ACT 3 ACT 2- Maaxil and Midran's planets, Kodage and Cappla enter medium * ACT 6 ACT 3 ACT 3- Rusty, as his dream self, explores the meteor before it lands on Maaxil's planet since Milly forgot to go through her fenestrated wall. * ACT 6 ACT 4 ACT 1- * ACT 6 ACT 4 ACT 2- Characters {|align=centercellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: center; width: 100% margin: border-collapse: collapse; background-color: #4be24f; color: white;" |- ! scope="col"| Name ! scope="col"| PesterChum Handle ! scope="col"| Class ! scope="col"| Aspect ! scope="col"| Sylladex ! scope="col"| Strife Specubus ! scope="col"| Planet ! scope="col"| Prototype 1 ! scope="col"| Before / After Entry ! scope="col"| Prototype 2 ! scope="col"| Before / After Entry ! scope="col"| Effect on Underlings ! scope="col"| Denizen |- |Milly Dayson |thermoTechnician |Maid |Space |Automatic Weaponization |Fireworkkind, Wrenchkind |Land of Grass and Frogs (LOGAF) |Firework (accidentally flew in) |Before |Echidna (Fireworksprite syllejected into her) |After |Many Colors, High Speed, Spontaneously Combustible |Echidna |- |Derek Ichigo |anarchistsTrial |Mage |Mind | |Bladekind |Land of Origami and Fantasy (LOOAF) |First Guardian Bird (Flew in) |Before |Rusty (Accidentally attacked by Birdsprite) |After |Bird wings, beaks, omnipotence. |Athena |- |Coral Weaver |antikytheraAdhesion |Seer |Time | |Scissorkind |Land of Fumes and Desolation (LOFAD) |Bassoon |Before |Dead Frog |Before |Pipes, froggyness. |Hephaestus |- |Rusty Astril | grandAgression |Knight |Rage |Wallet |Shovelkind, Jokerkind |Land of Castles and Lavender (LOCAL) |Overly Eccentric Chandelier (Fell in) |Before |Derek's Sister (Pre-Scratch Noell) |After |Metallic-ness, fire (remember that fireworks were also prototyped...) |Yaldabaoth |- |Saber Pokary | reclusiveReverence |Thief |Void | |Knifekind |LOCAL (entered Medium with Rusty) |N/A |N/A |N/A |N/A |N/A |N/A |- Beta Humans {|align=centercellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: center; width: 100% margin: border-collapse: collapse; background-color: #f40c0c; color: White;" |- ! scope="col"| Name ! scope="col"| PesterChum Handle ! scope="col"| Class ! scope="col"| Aspect ! scope="col"| Sylladex ! scope="col"| Strife Specubus ! scope="col"| Planet ! scope="col"| Prototype 1 ! scope="col"| Before / After Entry ! scope="col"| Prototype 2 ! scope="col"| Before / After Entry ! scope="col"| Effect on Underlings ! scope="col"| Denizen |- |Noell Ichigo |turbulentAviator |Witch |Breath | |Scythekind |Land of Summer and Arrows (LOSAA) |Amelia the Horse |Before |Brother's Phoenix Plushie |Before |Pegasus-like qualities, Regenerative properties |Typheus |- |Caleb Astril |articulateGamer |Page |Heart | |Clawkind |Land of Spring and Pyramids (LOSAP) |Dad's Broken Watch |Before | | | |Bastet |- |Brent Astril |genoTheorist |Prince |Light | | |LOSAP (Entered Medium with Caleb) |N/A |N/A |N/A |N/A |N/A |N/A |- |Suzie Weaver | grimGenerosity |Sylph |Doom | | |Land of Winter and Sea (LOWAS) | |Before | | | |Charon |- |Merit Dayson |theatricalGlory |Heir |Life | |Knifekind |Land of Autumn and Poison (LOAAP) | |Before | | | |Hemera |- Alpha Humans {|align=centercellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: center; width: 100% margin: border-collapse: collapse; background-color: #7638e7; color: White;" |- ! scope="col"| Name ! scope="col"| Trollian Handle ! scope="col"| Hemospectrum Caste ! scope="col"| Class ! scope="col"| Aspect ! scope="col"| Sylladex ! scope="col"| Strife Specubus ! scope="col"| Planet ! scope="col"| Prototype 1 ! scope="col"| Before / After Entry ! scope="col"| Prototype 2 ! scope="col"| Before / After Entry ! scope="col"| Effect on Underlings ! scope="col"| Denizen |- |Cappla Mitkor |contemporaryGuile |Candy Red (Disguises as Lime) |Witch |Blood | |Scepterkind |Land of Isolation and Orbit (LOIAO) |Snakupine Lusus |Before |The Almighty Spectrum DevOurer (Ancestor) |After |Thorny Bodies, Snake Eyes |Mut |- |Maaxil Psiome |twainComplex |Yellow |Maid |Hope | |N/A |Land of Abyss and Angels (LOAAA) |Fiduspawn Horsaponi |Before |Two-Headed AQUATIC HOOFBEAST Lusus (Heads Only) |After |Horsaponi-esque Bottom Halves, No eyes |Abraxas |- |Vensan Vuliht |cambionAnatidae |Olive |Rogue |Doom | | |Land of Rivers and Glass (LORAG) |Demonic Duck Lusus |Before | | | |Charon |- |Halsar Seniom |certainCessation |Jade |Sylph |Time | | |N/A (Never made it to Medium) |N/A |N/A |N/A |N/A |N/A |N/A |- |Midran Chanis |glimpsedCelestial |Cerulean |Page |Rage |Unity (Gives you a random item when someone else is removing an item from their Sylladex) | |Land of Tornadoes and Suits (LOTAS) |Fox Lusus |Before | | | |Lyssa |- |Khirim Raftri |abyssalChariot |Violet |Mage |Space | | |Land of Notes and Rhythm (LONAR) |Maaxil's Lusus' Body |Before |Maaxil's Sprite |After |Two Heads, Ability to Breathe Underwater |Echidna |- |Kodage Marumi |carmineThrone |Fuchsia |Heir |Mind | | |Land of Ribbons and Orbs (LORAO) |Khirim's Fugu Fish Lusus |Before |Halsar's Pianda Lusus |Before |Inflatability, Toxicity, Musical Theme |Athena |- Trolls Category:Konotton Category:Sessions